


47th Avenue

by orphan_account



Category: MarkiplierGAME - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, markimash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spilt tea on the pages he wrote, yet he never said a word. This is what he sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MARK POV.

I look down at my feet on the diamond tiled airport floor. I was waiting to fly over to England to stay with a cousin of mine. I am sat on the plain crimson colored chair, which feels more stale then fluffy on my bottom. A suitcase full of clothes and a laptop is on my lap, practically sinking me into the chair. I look up to the screen stating the flights, the time, and if they have been delayed or canceled. Mine was London, 9AM. I take my iPhone out of my jean pocket and I look at the time. It was 8:30. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Wouldn't they be boarding by now?" I look over to a woman, middle aged with curly brown hair and big lips with cherry red lipstick on. I noticed she has a small England flag at the top right of her suitcase. "Excuse me ma'am," The lady looks over at me and raises her eyebrows in question, but nicely, "Do you happen to know when they are gonna start boarding people on the 9AM London flight?" The lady smiles politely and nods. "Yes, I think in ten minutes we should head over." I smile nicely and I nod in thanks. "So she's going to England too. Well at least I know someone."

 

Ten minutes pass. I grab the handle of my suitcase and I stand up. The woman looks up at me, smiles, and gets up with me. I look over at her and I smile. We walk to the gate, with her trailing behind. When we get over to our gate, gate 9B to be exact, the lady is kind enough to let me be before her in line, and I thank her. When I get to the front of the line, The lovely flight attendant greets me. She has short blond hair, and bright blue eyes. "Hello sir, may I have your last name?" I give a urbane smile to her and I reply. "Fischbach." The woman smiles and continues "All right, we have you checked off, may I see your passport?" I grab the passport out of my back pocket and I hand it over to her. She gives a soft grin and stamps it. She hands it over to me and ends it with "Have a great trip, sir."

 

I nod and i look for where I'm sitting. Row F, seat 33. I walk to row F to see a little boy sitting on the inside seat, and a man with clean cut brown hair next to him. My breath hitches in surprise and I practically whimper, "Excuse me. My seat is here. May I sit down?" The man looks up and gives a reassuring smile. "Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you. Please sit down." I sigh in relief and i put my suitcase in the little keep-safe above. I close it and I sit down. The man looks over at me and hold out a hand. "I'm Adam." I shake his hand so I seem friendly. I'm not a fan of handshakes, but I do it out of the sake of being nice. "Hi Adam, I'm Mark." "Nice to meet you Mark. This is my son, Lloyd." Before I went to hold out my hand, Lloyd did. I smiled to myself and thought "Like father, like son." I took the little boy's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you young man." The boy gave a goofy smile and said, "You too!" My grin grew bigger and I let go of the boy's hand. I look over at Adam and he asks me, "So, why you coming to Britain?" "Oh, just to see some family for a little while." Adam gives a soft grin and mutters quietly, "Oh yes, th-thats nice..." I feel my smile drop a little and I ask without thinking, "How about you guys?" Adam looks me in the eyes. I notice he has such nice brown eyes. They're not stale, dark, and cold looking like mine, but his were soft, like melted chocolate. "Oh, my mother's sick.. She has cancer.." My smiles drops and becomes a slight frown. My face loosens but my body tenses, as if I was paralyzed. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry. M-my dad had cancer." Adam smiles a little but then he looses it. "Shit, I said had." He probably thinks my dad died; and he did. God, I'm such a fuck up. We were quiet for the rest of the plane ride, not even Lloyd saying a word.

It was 6:30 PM when we got there; Well, if I was in Los Angeles. I check my clock, it was under London. 11:30 it said. I get up and stretch, and I also grab my bag. I walk out of the plane without saying a word. "My cousin should be waiting outside the airport.." When I get out of the tunnel gate, I see this hoard of adults, and children scurrying to find their gate or to get the hell out. I squeeze my way through with a bunch of "Excuse me's" and "Sorry's". Eventually I find the exit and I look for my cousin's car. I walk on the dusty sidewalk crowded with people. I make my way through the crowd and I see what looks like me cousin's Range Rover. It's a beige-brownish color and I walk over to it. I glance through the window to see my cousin there.

He rolls down the window and cries out, "Mark!" I give a big smile and I cry out back to him, "Jay!" We hug through the window and I step back, smiling down on my missed cousin. Jay looks down at my bag and asks, "Do you need any help?" I smile and answers, "No, I will just put it in the back seat." Jay nods and unlocks the car. I open the car, gripping my firm hand on the cold metal handle. I pull the door back and tosses my bag on the seat. I push the door close and I sit in the passenger's seat, next to Jay. Jay starts the car and we head off. "Soo, how was the flight over?" I think about Adam and Lloyd, telling me that his mom had cancer. Oh, and me screwing up; probably making them feel even worse then they already did. "Oh, um it was nice. Sat next to a nice man and his son. The airports were bat shit crazy, but I managed to get out of there alive." Jay chuckles at my last comment, his white teeth goofy smile showing. He glances over at me with grayish-green eyes and winks and goes back to the road. "You know, it's so weird being on the other side of the road," Jay nods and I continue, "Have you gotten used to it?" Jay lifts one hand off of the steering wheel and make's a so-so gesture with his hand before putting it back on the wheel. "The driving is the least of my worries.

The currency is very different, and some accents are really strong. It sounds like they're speaking a different language." I snicker as Jay keeps talking, "Mostly people that work at cafes they're all like, "'Ello SIRE! Would yah like anything today? Cup o' teah maybe?" I howl in laughter and Jay also does. After a minute or so we sigh and I go on my phone, going through twitter. "But enough about me," I look up at Jay to focus on him, "How's Los Angeles?" I make a pfft sound with my mouth and I reply, "Oh it's busy and dangerous as usual." Jay sniggers and sighs out, "Oh Markimoo, I don't even remember LA." I giggle much like a Japanese school girl and I utter out, "Markimoo?" I feel my cheeks heat up with a shade of red. Jay glances over at me again and gives me a toothy smile. "Hey, you're blushing!" I look down shyly and I say just above a whisper, "No I'm not, shut up." Jay pokes my cheek and laughs, making a left turn into a parking garage. He stops at the little box on the left and puts in his pass. I look up to see the striped plank of wood blocking our way was lifting for Jay to find a parking spot. Jay goes up a few ramps, and parks in between two small cars.

Jay and I both climbed out of the car with Jay saying, “You coming Markimoo?” My eyebrows furrow together, making my nose wrinkle up. "Oh stop it, you big flirt." I open the car's back door and I grab my bag. Jay laughs and adjusts his fringe, his fingers lacing over his brown hair. I shut the door and I see Jay walking to my side of the car. I never noticed how interesting Jay's eye color was. I mean, it's like no other. It's light grey, like a passing light thundercloud, but also green like green summer leaves turning brown. I'm such a sucker for eyes, it's not even funny. "Come on Markimoo, We'll drop off your stuff and take you to my favorite place in London!"

My eyes widen a little and a smile, totally ignoring the nickname he has now given me. We walk down the ramps, ignoring the passing cars going up and down. I let Jay lead the way, since I have never been to London before, let alone Great Britain. Jay goes into this tall light grey building and I follow. He opens the double doors with one key on his keychain. He opens it and I trail behind as we walk up about three flights of stairs. Room 35 it says on his door. He unlocks the door and I walk in. The walls were a nice cream color and it was all clean. His couch was a nice light blue, and his kitchen looked almost brand new, I saw he had two doors and a hallway, and a little door to the left. "Go put your bags in the room on the right, that's your room." I heard Jay say in the kitchen, probably cleaning. Jay is a clean freak, and I find it funny. I walk to the door and I open it. The walls were a nice white shade and a fluffy looks white sheet and comforter blanket spread upon the bed. I throw my bag onto the bed and I see Jay standing by his apartment's front door.

"C'mon Mark, let's head out." Oh yeah, he's taking me somewhere, even though it's like 5:30." I nod and I follow Jay out his door and down the flight of stairs. When he opens the double doors I look at Jay and I give him a questioning look. "Jay, where are you taking me?" Jay looks at me and gives me a reassuring smile, "To my favorite place in London. Jeez Marky, you need to listen more often." Jay laughs and takes a left. "Oh, and we're almost there." My eyebrows raise in surprise. "Wow, already?" I think, "Must be close by.." Jay suddenly stops in front of a cute little cafe. "We're here." I look up at the sign and it reads, "47th Avenue." Jay opens the door and I hear a little bell ring. Me and Jay walk in and we stride over to the front counter. Then a girl pops out of a corner. She has dark blue hair with the left side shaved off and it parted to the right, she has dark blue eyes and a lip ring. She smiles when she sees Jay. "Hi Jay!" Jay smiles and replies, "Sup Jess?" Jess raises her eyebrows and shrugs, "Nothing much really," Jess looks over at me and gives a pretty smile, "Who's this?" Jay replies and says "This is Mark, my cousin."

Jess gasps, "Noooo. THIS IS WHO YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?" Jay nods and Jess climbs over and hugs me over the counter. She inhales deeply and lets go. I stand there petrified and Jay laughs. "Jess is more of a hugger." Jess laughs but then stops. Her eyes go wide and whispers, "How could I be so stupid?" I look at her, confused and slightly worried. She looks at me with wide eyes that slowly turn almost shut in excitement, blinded with a big smile. "Be right back." She looks back and yells, "AARON GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE." She looks back at me with wide eyes and bats her eyelashes. I crane my neck to see where this "Aaron" person was. Then, I saw him.

His head was peaking from around the corner, which seemed to be the kitchen behind him. His small delicate hands gripping to the corner. He seems to be wearing a white beanie, hanging loosely on his head, brown bangs on his pale porcelain forehead, and his eyes. Oh his eyes. They seemed to be a dark chocolate brown, melting just like my heart. He has rosy cheeks, and bubblegum pink lips. He's wearing a baggy light brown sweater and white pants. He makes eye contact, and I feel like we're communicating through our eyes. He's saying hi and I'm saying wow, you're beautiful. Aaron starts striding over, not breaking eye contact. I don't want to see if Jess is staring, or if Jay is. I don't look away and so doesn't Aaron. We look at each other for another few seconds, even though they feel like hours. I need to stop, before Jess or Jay make a smart comment. I hold out my hand and I exhale nervously, "H-hi, I'm Mark." Aaron's eyes dim slightly and his lips make a little O shape. "H-Hello, I'm Aaron." His voice rolls out like honey, and it sounds like what vanilla smells like. It's high pitched and clear, almost crisp. He takes my hand and my heart flutters, and I swear on my life; I could feel his heart flutter too.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spilt tea on the pages he wrote, yet he never said a word. This is what he sang.

I don’t know what to think. I know I swing both ways, but I have never felt so attached to a person like this before. I realize I’m still holding on to his soft pale hand and I shake it one more time before continuing, “It’s nice to meet you.” He delivers me a soft smile and nods, “You too.” I chuckle, trying to seem cool as I let go of Aaron’s hand. “Sooo,” Aaron starts awkwardly, “What brings you to London?” His question is simple, but it seems so thought out. “Oh, uh I’m only staying here for the summer with Jay. He’s my cousin.” Aaron looks over at Jay, where I look at too, who seems to be flushed and whispering something in Jess’s ear. Jay quickly looks over and gives us a shaky smile. I raise my eyebrow at him in suspicion and Jay does a little hand movement for Aaron and I to keep talking. Jay soon goes back to Jay once we look away. I know that for sure.

“Oh, that’s cool.” Aaron nods and giggle shyly while looking down. God he is adorable. So innocent and feminine. “Yeah, it’s pretty sweet. So, you work here?” Aaron looks up. “Yeah, I do. Jess owns it, and Jay and I work here. Hey, do you want me to make you something? I’m known for my tea here.” Aaron exhales sharply, looking into my eyes for an answer. “Y-Yeah Mark, ya should.” I hear Jess say. I turn to her to see her nod rapidly. “It’s bloody brilliant.” I nod and turn back to Aaron. “Ok, yeah you can make me a cup of tea.” Aaron gives a big smile and I feel my heart skip a couple beats. “Ok, what kind?” I shrug, because I don’t know any type of tea, I say, “Surprise me.” I see Aaron’s face blush with pink and nods once more, “Ok. I will be right back. Feel free to have a seat, Ma’wk.” 

 

Aaron strides away and I get all giddy from the way he said my name in his accent. I know in his mind he’s saying Mark, but it sounds like Ma'wk and it is the cutest thing ever. I go to sit down at a booth and my mind races. But soon, they are interrupted with Jay and Jess walking over. “Hey Mark, we’re gonna go on break and explore London for a bit. Wanna come, or do you wanna stay with the love of your life over there?” Jay nods over to Aaron, who was in the cafe’s kitchen. I blush at Jay’s comment and I shake my head, “I’ll stay with Aaron, and he is not the love of my life.” Jess scoffs and replies, “Not yet, anyways.” I roll my eyes and I finish off the conversation with, “Have fun, lovebirds.”

I watch them exit the cafe, but before they go, Jay changes the sign from open, to closed, and walked away casually. Aaron came back with two cups of tea. He sits one down beside me and another one across from me. “I’ll be right back. I got out some snacks for us to share.” He mumbles happily as he turns back to the glass counter filled with cookies, cakes, and other pastries. Soon, I watch Aaron gently place down a platter filled with goods. “So,” Aaron sits down from across from me, “have you tried the tea yet?” I look at the tea. “Oh no, sorry. I was waiting for you to sit down.” Aaron giggles and looks straight in my eyes, “How sweet of you.” I take the fragile cup into my big hands and I take a sip. Instantly my mouth explodes with one hot, soothing flavor.

Vanilla.

The hot liquid soothed down my throat like honey and instantly lightened my mood, if that was even possible. I look over to Aaron in disbelief. “A-Aaron, how do you make this so well? It’s delicious, and I have never been much of a tea person.” Aaron smiles in delight at my reaction and says in a calming, but excited voice. “Well, it is homemade. Old family recipe. Can’t tell, it’s a secret.” Aaron holds up his pointer finger to his plump pink lips and makes a shh sound. I chuckle and reply, almost in a flirty type of way, “Oh, not even me?” Aaron chortles and replies to me, also seeming to be a little flirty, “No, Ma’wk. Not even you, love.” I blush at Aaron calling me love. He called me love, I think, that’s so cute, lordy loo. Aaron seems to notice I blushed because he asks me, “Are you blushing?” My breath hitches in shock and I shake my head. “N-No, I’m not blushing. Y-You’re blushing!” 

Aaron laughs a high pitched British filled laugh. "Oh I'm blushing now?!" We both laugh for what seems like eternity. We both stop to look at each other for a second. I fall into his gaze that is elegant and unique. It isn't like anyone else's. "So," I say, trying to get our converstion going again, "How long have you been working here?" Aaron makes an ehh face, figuring out an estimate about how long. I can see it in his scrunched up face. "Ehh, about two years now." I flash a smile. "Oh, how cool. How old are you?" I ask, praying that I don't sound awkward or creepy.

"Twenty three. How about you, since I'm so curious." Aaron said with a wink. "Uhh, Uhh," I stutter before I manage to put into words, "Twenty five." Aaron made a cute ooh sound and a laugh, "You don't look twenty five." I raise an eyebrow to add drama before I reply, "I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." We both laugh and we hear it echo around the empty cafe. The laughing goes on until I slam my fist on the table. The effect of my slamming my fist on the table made my tea cup fall and shatter on the clean floor below us. The lukewarm tea splattered everywhere. We both look down and I gasp out, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I-I'll clean it up." I get up, but before I go to find a sweeper, Aaron gets up. "Don't worry. I will."

"N-No no no. It's fine, Aaron I will." I begin to walk to the kitchen before he stops me with a hey. I look behind me and turn my attention to Aaron. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks me slowly. I shurg and say, "To find the sweeper to clean my mess up." Aaron starts giggling and looks down to the floor. Instantly, I am confused why he's laughing. I give an overdramatic look and response, "Hey, what's so funny?" He calms down. He looks up at me with a big smile. "You don't know where the sweeper is."


End file.
